Safe
by leodranz
Summary: Maka can't sleep and Soul is gone for a checkup. How will she sleep without the person she trusts the most to keep the nightmares at bay?


Tick tock. Tick tock.

That was the only sound Maka could hear as she padded softly into the living room; honestly she didn't know why she bothered walking around when she knew that she was the only in the house at the moment. Maybe it was boredom, or perhaps she was restless. Though honestly, she was just lonely. Her friends were off at their own houses and Soul was supposed to be in the nurses office since he wasn't feeling well.

It sucked.

She couldn't even muster enough energy to turn on the light and read a book. Flopping in a very ungracious way onto the couch she stared up at the ceiling with little interest and curled into a ball. She wished she had something to do or maybe someone to cuddle. Though when you cuddled with someone they normally expected 'more' from you; which truthfully she didn't fully understand. Why couldn't there just be friends who liked to hold each other? Why did it have to be an invite for hormones or feelings?

There was only one person who really understood that notion when it came to her, and that person wasn't fully a person. Rather he was a weapon with a very complex mindset that not many fully grasped; he was her best friend but wasn't exactly the most cuddly person you could run across. But he was the first person to hold her tightly and never ask anything back in return. And she loved him for it more than she would ever say.

Even if she could have a boyfriend that would hold her or ask her father (if he wasn't so creepy and she didn't want to beat him up). Maka still held onto that one embrace that asked nothing of her other than to share her warmth. Sighing she drug herself up and forced herself to fall into her own bed...alone. It might not have been so bad if someone was in the house with her, even the annoying cat Blair might have been somewhat of a relief.

She hated sleeping in the house alone. She hadn't had to worry about it since she and Soul moved in together, however since that night when Soul had gotten hurt by Crona she'd had trouble sleeping. It had taken a bit, months even but one night Soul had come in and held her and she'd been able to sleep soundly. There was nothing about it that was sexual or anything of that sort, it was a comfort that she shared with the one soul she knew she could trust above all others. "You know you really are a pitiful mess. It's not cool, not cool at all." Slamming upright she looked in the doorway to see Soul leaning against the wall, his red eyes glowing in the dim moonlight that slipped in from her window. To anyone else he would look like a hungry predator ready to cut their throat, however to her he was one of the most welcome sights she could ever see.

"Soul." Pushing a hair behind her ear, her large green eyes peered up at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were..." At the nurses for a checkup because she'd let him get hurt. But she couldn't bring herself to say that, it hurt her to where she felt the scar was shared almost. Forcing her smile away she grimaced at him, he should still be there.

He'd been neglecting his health since they'd been trying to find Medusa and the Kishin, it was the reason why she'd told Lord Death that he should stay overnight at the nurses so that he could fully recover. Shrugging his shoulders he moved forward, in the light she could see that he wore exercise shorts and a loose t-shirt that would double as pajamas for him since there was no way he'd sleep in just his boxers with her next to him, though she'd seen him in his underwear quite a few times. But that scar, she couldn't face it just yet.

Kicking off his shoes he didn't say anything and crawled into the bed with her, his arms easily pulling her against him so that she could snuggle against him with her back to his chest. He was so warm and his arms touched her down to her soul with the same feeling she had when they were fighting together, it was the knowledge that he would be there with her through everything. Her Soul Eater was the one person that she had chosen to trust above all others and he'd never let her down on that account.

With a low puff of breath that ruffled her hair Maka could have sworn she heard him mutter. "I knew you couldn't sleep, idiot." But Soul would have said something about how uncool she was or something like that she was sure. Maybe she would have debated it with him yet she was already lulling into the night; warm and safe.


End file.
